The present techniques relate to query analysis, and more specifically, to generating multilingual queries.
Applications may generate queries and then send users to a federated database in order to retrieve data from sources. Based on the query statement, a compiler then consults the data source wrapper and the information stored on the global catalog in order to help the compiler process the query.
The compiler may retrieve information including the data source, mappings, data and server attributes, nicknames, statistics, etc. A query optimizer may facilitate the query analysis which may be part of the compiler process. Through the query optimizer, the compiler may develop different plans and alternative strategies that can be used when processing the query via the query optimizer.